The invention relates to a process for transferring articles, especially (cigarette) packs, fed in a continuous series on a feed track onto several, especially two tracks leading further (discharge tracks). The invention relates, furthermore, to an apparatus for carrying out this process.
Where packaging machines are concerned, there is often the need to divide articles fed in a row into several rows leading off. For example, on packaging machines for (cigarette) packs the packs fed from the packaging machine in a continuous closely arranged row have to be allocated to two discharge tracks and are then supplied for further processing, for example to an outer-wrapping machine.
This dividing-up operation must be organised in such a way that the (continuous) feed flow of articles (packs) is not impaired.